1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a redetachable, self-adhesive device with gripping aid which can be released again from its adhesive bond without leaving any residue by pulling on the adhesive film, arranged on it, in the direction of the bonding plane.
2. Description of Related Art
Such devices, in particular hooks, are known. For instance, DE 42 33 872 C2 describes a redetachable, self-adhesive hook which is equipped with an adhesive film which can be adhesively released by pulling and which is commercially available as "tesa.RTM. Power-Strips with Hooks".
WO 94/21157 equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,464 also discloses such a hook, which differs from the abovementioned hook in particular by the use of an adhesive film of the kind which is highly extensible and at the same time does not recover its original form.
In the practical use of such devices, problems may occur, however, in particular during later detachment.
What is particularly disadvantageous about the previous known problem solutions is that the releasing of the adhesive bond has to take place by pulling the adhesive strips substantially in the bonding plane, errors in use being inevitable for the inexperienced user.
In many cases it has been found that tears are caused by the user exerting considerable force to press the item to be released against the object to which it is adhesively bonded during the releasing process. As a result, the force necessary for pulling the adhesive tape out of the adhesive joint is increased to such an extent that the tearing resistance is exceeded, with the unfortunate consequence for the user that the adhesive tape tears and the adhesive bond can no longer be released non-destructively and without leaving any residue.
The object of the present invention was to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.